narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
ShikaCho
The Couple ShikaCho (シカチョウ ShikaCho) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi . Their Relationship Background As the heirs to the close-knit Nara clan and Akimichi clan, Choji and Shikamaru have been best friends since they were very young. Choji was excluded by the other children when he wanted to play Ninja with them. The children said that he would be slow and useless on their teams and called him dumb and fat. Shikamaru was the only one to stand up for Choji's inclusion, arguing that without Choji, the team numbers would be uneven. The children remained unconvinced, so Choji sadly walked away and Shikamaru stared at him. Choji receives advice from his father, who assures him that one day, he will meet someone who will be his best friend. Later, Shikamaru left the game and found Choji in his "reserved seat," where Shikamaru would often lay to watch the clouds. Choji recognizes Shikamaru as the boy who defended him earlier. When Choji asks about the game of Ninja, Shikamaru smirks and said that he ditched it. Choji blushes, smiles, and happily introduces himself. Overjoyed, Choji shares his snacks with Shikamaru, and the two lay and watch the clouds together. Shikamaru says that this is the best, watching the clouds and eating snacks together. The two have been best friends ever since. At the academy, Shikamaru and Choji sat together. They would often get in trouble together as deviants, cutting class or hiding out from Iruka. Choji was often more preoccupied with food than lessons, even to the point of eating food in the middle of class, and Shikamaru was simply lazy, sometimes falling asleep or zoning out. Part I Chūnin Exams In the Forest of Death, due to Ino's bond with Sakura, Team 10 rushes to Sakura's rescue when the Sound Ninja prove to be far more than she can handle. Shikamaru grabs Choji by the scarf and drags him along, despite Choji's protests. Shikamaru tells Choji that the two of them have to come along to protect Ino. When Choji is called fat by the sound ninja, he becomes furious, and Shikamaru releases Choji's scarf now that Choji is fired up for the fight. Shikamaru remarks that this is turning into a mess. The three of them work together to fight the sound ninja in a coordinated attack, although they are ultimately unable to finish the fight. During the preliminary matches, Choji repeatedly states his confidence in Shikamaru's assessments and intelligence, such as when Shikamaru said at the beginning of Temari's match with Tenten that this was going to be another win for the Sand Village. When Choji is worried because of all the strong opponents he might have to face, Shikamaru advises Choji to be careful. Sasuke Recovery Mission When Ino is about to insult Choji and call him a pig during a celebratory buffet that Asuma took them to after Shikamaru's promotion to chunin, Shikamaru stops her and tells her that is a "no-no." Later, after Ino berated Choji and told him he would end up alone because no one liked fat people, Shikamaru reassured Choji that plenty of girls and boys loved fat people and joked that Ino might be more popular if she put on a few pounds, too. Choji smiles and praises Shikamaru, saying that Shikamaru is cooler, stronger, and better than Sasuke and Neji and that Shikamaru would surely outshine any of them. Shikamaru is surprised and somewhat flustered by the compliment. When Shikamaru is tasked with putting together a team to retrieve Sasuke after his desertion, Shikamaru chooses to recruit Choji for the team, summoning him with a bag of potato chips. Shikamaru explains to Naruto that he and Choji have worked together for a long time, so Shikamaru knows Choji better than anyone and he would be easiest for Shikamaru to work together with. Evidence *Choji and Shikamaru have been each other's closest and best friends since they were young children, and continue to be well into their adult lives. *As a child, Shikamaru stood up for Choji when he was bullied and argued to the others that they could include him.Manga: chapter 190 *Shikamaru is the one who most fervently believes in Choji's abilities, and vice versa. Quotes Choji to Ino, chapter 108 *"I told you he'd give up. It's you who doesn't know anything about Shikamaru, Ino." Naruto episode 110 * "Choji and I have worked as a team for many years, so coordinating with him is easiest for me." Among the Fans ShikaCho is a relatively rare pair in the fandom. It is supported as a best friends to lovers ship. Rival ships include ShikaTema , ShikaIno , ChouIno , and ChouKarui .